Memory Loss
by Angie-Face
Summary: Angel and the gang loses their memory. They all think that they are 17. Cordy calls Buffy and the Scooby’s come to the rescue.


Memory loss

_By Angela_

**Summary:** Angel and the gang loses their memory. They all think that they are 17. Cordy calls Buffy and the Scooby's come to the rescue.

**Rate:** If you can see the series, you can read this.

**Authors note 1:** Do you remember that ep of Angel in season 4 where they lose their memory and they all think that they are 17. Well, it's a little different. First of all, this is happening in season 2 of Angel and season 5 of Buffy.

**Authors note 2:** Okay, Connor doesn't exist. Fred isn't in it. Joyce isn't sick. Dawn is alive. Did I forgot somebody? Oh yeah, Riley and Buffy are still together. (YUK!). The Yoko Factor happened. (Did Angel kicked Riley's bud or what!)

**Authors note 3**: For all you Riley lovers (are you crazy!?) don't read this. I don't like Riley at all! So he won't get out of this fic unharmed.

**Feedback:** Please please! I can't live without it. You can send me an email () or you can post on the group.

**Dedication: **This fic is for Leanne and Chloe. Thank you both for helping me in this terrible time. I love you girls both! And Leanne, I have a surprise for you and the end of the story.

At the W&H building

"Okay Lilah, what is your great plan?" Lindsey asked annoyed.

"I hired a witch. She is going to cast a spell over Angel. He will lose his memory of when he was Angel. He will think that he is Angelus and he will join us." Lilah said.

"You are sure that this will work?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes. The witch is very powerful." Lilah answered.

"When are going to do it?" Lindsey asked.

"It's already started. The witch is in the next room. She will be almost done." Lilah said.

"We can take a look." Lindsey said.

"No. The witch told me that she needed absolute silence. She needs to concentrate." Lilah said.

At that same moment the witch walked into Lilah's office.

"And? Did it work?" Lilah asked.

"Yes it worked. Angel will think he is Angelus now." the witch said.

Lilah walked to her purse and took out some money. She walked back to the witch.

"Here is your money. Thank you for your service." Lilah said.

"Your welcome. Bye." The witch said and walked out of the office.

"How will we know if Angelus is back?" Lindsey asked.

"We have to look if there are a lot of dead body's popping up." Lilah said and walked to her desk and sat down.

"The seniors are going to be happy about this." Lilah said with a big smile.

In the Hyperion Hotel

"That's another case solved." Cordelia said putting the file away.

"Yeah business is going good." Gunn said.

"So what are you guys going to do tonight?" Cordelia asked.

"I have a good book at home. I haven't read it yet, didn't had the time for it." Wesley said.

"And you Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know. I think I will stay in my room tonight. Taking some time off." Angel answered.

"Jeez, you guys are boring." Cordelia said.

"Come on Cor…" Gunn started to say but was cut off when a big light started to appear in the room.

"What the hell?" Angel said.

The light went bigger and bigger. Then suddenly there was a loud bang and the light was gone.

Everbody was laying on the floor. Cordelia was the first to wake up.

"Were am I?" Cordelia asked.

The rest woke up too.

"Were am I?" Gunn asked.

"That just what I asked." Cordelia said a little annoyed.

"Angel what are you doing here?" Cordelia asked.

"Who is Angel?" Wesley asked.

"He is." Cordelia said pointing at Angel.

"I'm not Angel. My name is Liam." Angel said.

"Liam?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes." Angel answered.

"Who are you guys?" Angel asked.

"I'm Wesley Windam Price." Wesley answered.

"I'm Charles Gunn. But everybody calls me Gunn." Gunn answered.

"And I'm Cordelia. Student of Sunnydale High." Cordelia answered.

"Sunnydale High?" Wesley asked.

"Are we in Amerika?" Angel asked.

"I think so." Cordelia said.

"What does everybody remember before they were here?" Wesley asked.

"I remember fighting a gang of va… pretty nasty bastards." Gunn said. He didn't know if everybody knew about vamps.

"Last thing I remember is that I was playing with my sister." Angel said.

"I remember that I was at school talking to Buffy, Willow and Xander." Cordelia said.

"Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Do you remember her?" Cordelia asked hopefull.

"No but that name is so familiar." Angel said.

"I remember being in a library studying." Wesley said.

"What year is it, because they didn't wore this in my time." Angel asked.

"It's 1998." Cordelia said.

"No it isn't. It's 1995." Wesley said.

"No it isn't!" Gunn said.

"Wait!" Cordelia said.

Everybody was quiet.

"How old are you?" Cordelia asked.

"17." Angel answered.

"17." Gunn answered.

"17." Wesley said.

"Well isn't that funny. I'm 17 too, although my body looks older." Cordelia said looking at her boobs.

"I think somebody put a spell over us." Wesley said.

"That could be right." Cordelia said.

"A spell?" Angel asked.

"Yes, and I know just the person who could help us." Cordelia said and walked to the phone.

She dialled the number she knew out of her head. She waited for somebody to pick it up.

**Chapter 2**

In Sunnydale

Buffy was at her house. She and Riley had dinner plans with her mom and Dawn. The phone ringed.

"I'll get it!" Dawn screamed.

"Hello?" Dawn said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Dawn, it's Cordelia. Is Buffy there?" Cordelia asked.

"Uh yeah, hold on." Dawn said.

"Buffy, it's for you." Dawn said walked to Buffy.

Buffy was sitting on the sofa. Riley was sitting next to her.

"Ow, who is it?" Buffy asked.

"It's Cordelia." Dawn said.

"What!" Buffy said and snatched the phone out of Dawn her hands.

"Cordy? What's wrong? Is Angel hurt?" Buffy asked.

"No he isn't hurt, but there is something wrong." Cordelia said.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"We all have memory loss." Cordelia answered.

"Memory loss?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, everybody thinks that they are 17." Cordelia said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah that's what we said. Angel thinks he is Liam. Who is Liam?" Cordelia asked.

"That was his name when he was human." Buffy answered.

"Ow, that makes sense. Buffy you have to come. I don't know what happened. I think it was a spell. But I don't know who would do this." Cordelia said.

"I will come. I will take everybody with me." Buffy said.

"But you don't know where we are." Cordelia said.

"Are you in a big hotel?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Cordelia answered.

"Then I know where you are. Stay there don't do something stupid. We will be there in a few hours." Buffy told Cordelia.

"Buffy? In wich city are we?" Cordelia asked.

"You are in L.A." Buffy answered.

"Okay." Cordelia just said.

"I will be there as soon as possible." Buffy said and hang up.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"They all have memory loss. They all think that they are 17. We have to help them. They don't even know about vampires." Buffy said.

"Cordelia knows and Wesley will." Dawn said.

"Angel doesn't even know that he is a vampire." Buffy said.

"We should go." Dawn said alarmed.

"Buffy you go pack. I will call the others." Dawn said.

Buffy nodded and walked up the stairs. Riley looked dumbfound. Joyce walked into the living room and looked strange at the stressed Dawn on the phone and the shocked Riley on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Joyce asked.

When Dawn was done making phone calls she told the whole story to her mom. When she was finished Buffy came walking down the stairs with two suitcases.

"So you are going to L.A." Joyce said.

"I am. Dawn I packed you suitcase too. I thought that you would come with us." Buffy said.

"Off course I'm coming with you. It's been a long time since I saw Angel." Dawn said.

"Mom, we will be back as soon as possible." Buffy said.

"Okay. I don't like this, but okay." Joyce said.

"Buffy, I'm coming with you." Riley said.

"Fine. But I don't want you and Angel fighting together. He doesn't remember you. Hell he doesn't remember me." Buffy said.

Riley nodded. A car pulled up in front of the house. The Scoobies were ready to go.

**At the hotel**

"Who did you call?" Wesley asked.

"Buffy. She is a good friend and she knows how to deal with this stuff." Cordelia anwered.

Cordelia turned around so that nobody could she her face.

"I hope." Cordelia said. This was going to be tough.

**Chapter 3**

A few hours later

"Hello?" Buffy said when the gang walked into the hotel.

"Buffy? I'm glad to see you." Cordelia said.

The Scoobies were standing behind Buffy.

"Xander? God I missed you!" Cordelia said and hugged Xander.

"Uh hi Cordy." Xander said. He looked at Anja who was getting mad.

Buffy was looking around when she saw Angel sitting. He was looking at her. She walked to him. Riley wanted to hold her back, but Dawn gave him a look.

"Hi Miss." Angel said.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Buffy asked.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little bit confused." Angel answered.

"That would be normal." Buffy said.

Angel smiled at her.

"Do I know you? It's like I know you, like I have seen you before." Angel said.

"You do know me." Buffy said.

"I do?" Angel asked.

"Everybody lets sit down. I will tell everybody what happened since you were 17." Buffy said.

Everybody took a seat.

"Okay Cordelia. I'm going to start with you." Buffy said.

"Okay." Cordelia said uncertain.

"You broke up with Xander." Buffy said.

"What!" Cordelia said.

"Yes, he cheated on you with Willow." Buffy said.

Cordelia started to cry.

"You bastard!" Cordelia said.

"Cordy calm down, please." Xander said.

"Cordy listen to me." Buffy said. Cordelia looked at Buffy.

"You graduated. You dad forgot to pay the IRS so you didn't have anything. You moved to L.A. to be an actrice. That didn't worked out that good. You met Angel here. You started to work for him. Wesley and Gunn came later to help too. You guys have an detective agency." Buffy said.

"Ow." Cordelia said. She didn't know what to say.

"Okay, now me." Gunn said.

"Okay, I don't know much about you. But I know that Angel, uh Liam, helped you one time and since then you are working in his agency. You guys are good friends." Buffy said.

"That's all? You don't know more?" Gunn asked.

"Sorry Gunn, you are new to the group." Buffy said.

Buffy looked at Wesley.

"Wesley. You became my Watcher when Giles was fired by the Council." Buffy said.

"You're Watcher? Are you a Slayer?" Wesley asked.

"I am." Buffy anwered.

"What is a Slayer?" Gunn asked.

"I will tell you later." Buffy said.

"But anyway Wesley. You were my Watcher for a couple of months. We had a huge fight when Angel, uh Liam, was dying. You didn't want to help me, so I fired you." Buffy said.

"Why didn't I want to help you saving Liam?" Wesley asked.

"I will tell you later. It will be all clear when I have told Angel his history." Buffy said. She was scared that Liam would freak out when he heard that he was a vampire.

"Okay." Wesley said.

"I fired you. You went away when you helped us one last time with a big thing. After a while you went to L.A. You found Angel there and you started to work for him. You are great friends now. Seen your history together, that is funny." Buffy said.

She took a deep breath and look at Liam.

"Liam, what I'm going to tell you know is going to freak you out. Please listen to me. You can ask questions when I'm done. Please don't interrupt me." Buffy said.

Angel nodded.

"Okay, you were Liam O'Conner. You lived it Ireland. One night you met Darla. Darla was a female vampire. She made you a vampire. Your name was Angelus. You killed a lot of humans over the years. One night you fed of the wrong girl. She was a gypse. Her clan putted a curse on you. They gave you your soul back. You had you conscience back. You had to deal with all those people your demon killed. You had a hard time believing that you weren't Angelus anymore, you were Angel. You lived on the streets and eat rats. One day somebody came to you and tolled you that you could be somebody. He wanted to show you somebody. He showed you me. You saw me when I was called. I became a vampire Slayer. I really sucked at the beginning. When I moved to Sunnydale with my mom, you came too. You helped me a lot of times. When I found out that you were a vampire it was already to late. I was in love with you. You were in love with me too. We tried to be just friends but it didn't work. On the night when I turned 17 we made love. You lost your soul. You were Angelus again. You killed some of my friends. We found out that you would lose you soul when you had one moment of pure happiness. You had that with me. You wanted to destroy the world, when we found a spell to restore your soul. You and I fought to the dead. Just when I had the chance to kill you, Willow restored your soul." Buffy said with tears in her eyes. It was so hard to talk about that day.

"But it was to late. I had to kill you to save to world. It was so hard for me to kill you. You were to love of my life and I had to send you to hell." Buffy said and whipped her tears away. Liam took one of her hands.

"What happened then?" Liam asked.

"I ran away. I went to L.A. Soon I found out that I couldn't run away from my problems, I had to go back to Sunnydale. It was really hard in the beginning. When I finally started to move on, you came back from hell. I made sure that you had your strength back. We were just friends. On Christmas eve the First Evil wanted you to kill me. You went crazy. You couldn't kill me so you wanted to kill yourself. With all my strength I wanted to stop you, but it was useless. When the sun came up, it started to snow. The sun never came that day. It was a sign that it wasn't your time. We were a couple again, but it was hard. We couldn't make love to each other and we wanted it so bad. You thought that you weren't enough for me. You wanted me to have a normal life, a normal boyfriend. I told you that I didn't want that. You told me that you were leaving me. You were gonna go when we won a big fight from a evil guy. Before that fight somebody poisoned you. You were going to die if we wouldn't find a cure. That's when I fired Wesley. He didn't want to help a vampire, no matter if you were a good vampire. The cure for you was Slayer's blood. I was the only option. You didn't want to drink from me. I had to force you. You almost drank to much. You brought me to a hospital. I was fine. After that we went to that big fight. We won, so you left. We didn't say goodbye or anything. You just looked at me and walked away. We saw each other here in L.A. and in Sunnydale. The last time I went to L.A. we had a big fight. We said things to each other that we didn't meant. You came to Sunnydale to apologise. It went a little wrong when you saw my current boyfriend. You two fought. I was a little angry with you, but you said you were sorry. I told you that I was sorry too for the things I said in L.A. That was the last time we saw each other. We called once in a while. But that had been a long time ago." Buffy said.

"He called you?" Riley asked a little bit angry.

"Riley not now." Buffy said.

"I see that he is the current boyfriend. Buffy, you can get better." Cordelia said. Dawn started to snicker.

"Buffy, I get your story, but something is wrong in your story." Liam said.

"What did I said that was wrong?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not a vampire." Liam said.

"Yes you are. You don't have a heartbeat. Feel it." Buffy said and lay her hand on his chest.

Her eyes started to bulge.

"Oh my god!" Buffy said.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Willow asked.

Buffy just looked into Liam his eyes. Her hands went to his face and caressed it. Liam's hands went to her face. Their faces went closer to each other. They kissed. Buffy kissed him with all her passion that she felt.

"Buffy!!" Riley screamed.

Buffy and Liam stopped kissing. They just looked into each other eyes. They both smiled.

"Buffy!" Riley screamed again.

She looked at Riley.

"Ow, Riley. Uh hi." Buffy said. I totally forgot about Riley Buffy thought.

"What's up with An… uh Liam?" Dawn asked.

"He is human." Buffy answered.

"What?!" Willow asked.

"How can that be?" Dawn asked.

Buffy didn't listen to them. She only had eyes for Liam.

"What you told me, was that true?" Liam asked.

"Yes, it was. That's why I can't believe it that you are alive." Buffy said.

Buffy was thinking something trough.

"Can you wait a second?" Buffy asked Liam.

"Yeah sure." Liam answered.

"Okay, I will be right back." Buffy said and walked to Willow.

"Willow, do you know a spell that can break this spell?" Buffy asked.

"Yes I know one. I need to get some stuff, but I can do it." Willow said.

"Good. Can you do it tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"Yes I can. I will buy the stuff that I need tomorrow morning." Willow said.

"Are you guys hungry? I think that there is some food in the kitchen." Gunn said.

The Xander, Anja, Tara, Dawn, Riley, Wesley, Corderlia and Giles nodded and walked with Gunn to the kitchen.

"Willow? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Buffy asked.

"Off course." Willow answered and walked with Buffy to a corner.

"When you will fix this spell, will Angel stay human or will he turn back into a vampire?" Buffy asked.

"I really don't know." Willow answered.

"Will he remember everything that happened when he had the memory loss?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, he will remember it all." Willow answered.

"Good." Buffy said.

"Good?" Willow asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, come on spill." Willow said.

"Okay, I want to make love to Angel uh I mean Liam." Buffy said.

"What!?" Willow screamed.

"Sshhh!" Buffy said.

"But Buffy, you have Riley." Willow said.

"Willow, I would regret it if I wouldn't take this chance. There is no risk for Angel to lose his soul. And the most important thing is, he will remember it all. I want him to know that I still love him with all my heart." Buffy said.

"I understand it Buffy, really. But how do you think Riley will think about it?" Willow asked him.

"He doesn't have to know anything about it." Buffy answered.

"How are you going to fix some time alone with Liam?" Willow asked.

"Tonight, when everybody is a sleep, I will go to his bedroom." Buffy answered.

"Are you going to tell Liam in advance?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I want to talk to him about this. He has to want this too." Buffy answered.

"Okay, well good luck." Willow said.

"Thanks." Buffy said.

Buffy walked up to Liam.

"Liam? Can I talk to you for a second?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, off course." Liam answered.

Buffy and Liam walked to a quiet spot.

"Okay, I have to tell you something. But please, do not freak out." Buffy said.

Angel nodded.

"Here it goes. You know how much I love Angel. And you know how this 'you human' thing affects me." Buffy said.

"I know and I can understand. You two been trough a lot." Liam said.

"Yes we where. As you will probably will know by now Riley is my new boyfriend." Buffy said.

Liam looked hurt.

"Angel thinks that I don't love him anymore. And he has the right to, I told him when I was very mad. But the point is, that I didn't mean it. I don't love Riley. Our relationship is simple and I don't want to be alone. I still love Angel, with all my heart." Buffy said.

Liam smiled a little.

"I talked to Willow about a spell to break this spell. She told me that there is a chance that Angel will be turned back into a vampire, a vampire with a curse. She also told me that he will remember everything that is happening now." Buffy said.

She inhaled deeply.

"What I want to ask to you is…. Do you wanna make love to me?" Buffy asked.

Liam looked at her with big eyes.

"I…I will understand if you don't want to. Hell, you know me for a couple off hours! But I want to let Angel know and remember that I still love him. I would regret it, if I would let this chance slip away." Buffy said.

"Buffy." Liam said and took her hands in his hands.

"I would love to make love to you." Liam said.

"You do?" Buffy asked smiling.

"Yeah, like you said I only know you for a couple off hours, but I already love you." Liam said.

"Makes sense." Buffy said.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Angel fell in love with me the moment he saw me. Or so he says." Buffy said.

"I can understand why." Liam said and Buffy started to blush.

"Okay, so is it okay that I will come tonight. I will wait till everybody is asleep. If that's okay with you." Buffy asked.

"Yeas sure." Liam answered.

"Ow and please do not tell anybody about this. I want it to be our secret." Buffy said.

Liam smiled.

"My lips are sealed." Liam said.

They walked back to the group.

Willow looked at Buffy and saw in her eyes that Liam agreed with it. Willow smiled.

"So Willow, you are going to perform the spell tomorrow?" Giles asked.

"Yes, I am. I have to go shopping tomorrow…" Willow started to say.

"Shopping?!! I'm with you!" Cordelia screamed.

"I'm going to go buy the herbs I need." Willow said looking at Cordelia.

"Ow, well then you are on your own." Cordelia said.

"Anyway, I think we can it perform around lunch time." Tara said.

"Okay, it's set then. I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty beat. I'm going to bed." Buffy said and when she said 'bed' she looked at Liam. He smiled at her. Dawn saw this.

This is going to be fun Dawn thought.

"I think it's best if we are all going to bed. We need to start early tomorrow." Giles said.

Everybody nodded.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Cordelia asked.

"Uh Cordy, this is a hotel. I think we have enough rooms for all of us." Xander said.

"Well sorry." Cordelia said annoyed.

"Xander is right. There are enough rooms for all of us. Lets all take a room on the first floor." Buffy said.

They all nodded and walked to the stairs.

Riley walked towards Buffy.

"I want you to sleep with me." Riley said.

"What?!" Buffy asked.

Riley looked at her with his bedroom eyes.

"Oh no! That's not going to happen. You just want to have sex with me so you can tell Angel that we did it in his hotel. Nope, you can forget it." Buffy said.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"There are a lot of people in this hotel. I don't think that the walls aren't that tick." Buffy answered him.

"Okay, I can live with that. But are you sleeping next to me than." Riley asked.

"Yeah I will." Buffy said really not wanting to.

They walked up the stairs.

Liam wanted to walk into a room when Buffy stopped him.

"Liam wait, you'll have to take this room." Buffy said.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Because this is Angel's room. It's yours." Buffy said.

"Ow, okay." Liam said.

Liam looked around and saw nobody near them.

"Will I see you tonight?" Liam asked.

"Yes, off course. Don't worry if you'll fall asleep. I will wake you." Buffy said smiling.

"Thanks. See you later." Liam said and walked into his room.

Willow and Tara slept next to Angel's room. Next to Willow slept Xander and Anja. Next to them slept Gunn and then Cordelia. Across Angel's room slept Buffy and Riley. Next to them slept Dawn and next to Dawn Giles. Wesley slept in the room next to Giles.

**Chapter 4**

After two hours

Buffy lay awake in her bed. She was listening to the others. She wanted to make sure that the rest were sleeping, especially Riley. She looked next to her. He was asleep. She couldn't wait any longer and went out if bed. She made sure that she made no sound. She opened the door and looked behind her one more time. Riley was sound asleep.

The crossed the hall and opened Angel's door. She closed it behind her. She walked up to the bed. Liam was sleeping. She looked at him for a while.

Liam was sensing that she was watching him. He opened his eyes.

"Hi." Buffy said when she saw him opening his eyes.

"Hi." Liam said.

Liam sat right up. Buffy sat next to Liam.

"You are sure you want to?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but I have one question." Liam asked.

"Are you making love to me because I look like Angel?" Liam asked.

"No. Liam, this may sound strange, but you and Angel are the same. Angel has your memories. You two are one." Buffy said.

Liam smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Liam said.

Buffy lay her hand against his cheek.

"If something would happen to you, I would be devastated. Not because you have Angel's body, but you have Angel's soul." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

Liam knew now for sure that Buffy didn't do it for his body. He leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss deepened. They both moaned. Liam's hand went over the back of Buffy. Liam had no shirt on so Buffy's hands roamed over Liam's chest. Liam was pulling at Buffy's tank top. Buffy held her arms above her head, this way Liam could pull the top over her head. Liam started to kiss her cheek and went lower after every kiss. When he finally found her breast, he started to suck on her nipple. He went trough with it till they we hard as stone. Buffy was tucking at Liam's boxers. He smiled at her when he looked back at her. He helped her and was now totally naked. Buffy did the same. Liam looked at Buffy's body.

"You are beautiful." Liam said with love in his eyes.

"You aren't that bad yourself." Buffy said smiling.

She started to kiss him again. Liam's kisses went down again. His left hand went down to rub her clit. She was wet and ready for him. His head went down and he started to lick her clit. She moaned and moved with him. He started to suck hard and pushed 2 fingers in her. He felt her tighten when she came. He pulled his fingers out and licked all her juices up.

"You taste so sweet." Liam said.

"I wanna taste you now." Buffy said with a husky voice.

Within a second Buffy changed position with Liam. She placed kisses around his cock. He was so hard. It was almost painful. She kissed his cock and started to lick it.

"Oh god." Liam moaned. Buffy putted his cock in her mouth and started to move up and down. Her hands where messaging his balls. She started to suck and suck harder and move faster and faster. He moaned loudly when he came. Buffy swallowed all his sperm. When there was nothing left. She looked up at him and licked her lips. She crawled back up and kissed him passionately.

"Make love to me." Buffy said.

Liam didn't hesitate and rolled over. Buffy was laying on her back now. He entered her. She moaned. He let her adjust to the size of his cock and then started to move. First it was slowly but with every stroke it went faster. They both moaned loudly when they both came. Liam collapsed on Buffy. They kissed for a couple of minutes and then Liam rolled off from Buffy and lay next to her. He putted his arm around her.

"Wow." Buffy said.

"Yeah." Liam said.

"Do you think they heard us?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, but we were kind of loud. I guess we will see it tomorrow when they look crazy at us." Liam said smiling.

Buffy started to yawn.

"You are tired." Liam said.

"Yes, it has been a rough day." Buffy said smiling.

"Go to sleep. I will wake you up after a hour or something." Liam said.

"I love you." Buffy said just before she fell a sleep.

"I love you too." Liam said. He couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell a sleep.

Behind the bedroom door Willow stood with a big smile on her face. She heard Buffy going to Liam's room. She wanted it to be a special moment between Buffy and Liam or actually Buffy and Angel. She didn't want anybody to find out about it by hearing them. So when she heard Buffy entering Liam's bedroom she walked out of her room and went after Buffy. She stood in the living room and cast a silence spell over the bedroom. Nobody could hear them except Willow. When she heard that the lovers where a sleep, she broke the spell. Nobody was going to find out. She made sure of that.

She turned around and walked back to her own bedroom where her lover slept. She crawled back in bed and Tara putted an arm around her. How she wished that Buffy and Angel could have this too. But she knew that wouldn't happen for a long time, if ever. She happy that she could give them this, they earned it.

**Chapter 5**

Early in the morning

Willow was the first one to wake up. She turned around in her bed and looked at the clock. It was 9 o'clock. She wondered if Buffy really went to Liam last night. I can better check if Buffy isn't still in Angel's bed. Willow thought. She went out of bed and walked quietly to the door. Tara was still sleeping, she didn't want to disturb her.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked.

"Uh I have to check something. How late are we going to shop for those herbs we need?" Willow asked Tara.

"We can go in about 30 minutes." Tara said.

"Good. I'll be right back." Willow said and walked out of the room.

Willow stood in front of Angel's door. She knocked softly. No response. She opened the door and walked in. She walked to the bedroom and saw Buffy and Liam in bed, in each others arms.

Willow smiled. They were a perfect couple. They really where. Why was fate against them? She walked to Buffy and shook her lightly.

"Buffy? You need to go to your own room." Willow said.

Buffy started to move and turned to Willow.

"Uh? What?" Buffy asked sleepy.

"You need to go back to your own room. Riley will wake up soon." Willow said.

"Oh yeah, thanks Willow." Buffy said.

"Your welcome." Willow said and walked out of the room back to her own room to shower and get dressed.

Buffy looked back at Liam. She smiled. She shook him lightly.

"Liam? I have to go." Buffy said.

Liam woke up.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi, I'm really want to stay longer but I have to go. Riley will wake up soon and I don't want him to find out that I slept here all night." Buffy said smiling.

"It's okay. I will see you at breakfast." Liam said and kissed her.

"See you later." Buffy said after the kiss.

She searched for her clothes and went out of the room.

Liam sighted. Buffy was some girl. He wanted to go back to sleep but he couldn't anymore. He went out of bed and walked to the shower. He needed it, very bad.

**Buffy's and Riley's room**

Buffy closed the door behind her and walked into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and started to think about last night. It had been beautiful. It felt like the very first time when she had made love to Angel. This afternoon everything would be like it was before. Angel would be a vampire again and she would go back to Sunnydale, with Riley. But she gave Angel and herself a memory they both needed and would cherish for the rest of their lives.

Behind Buffy Riley woke up.

"Hi, where are you going?" Riley said.

Buffy turned around and tried to put a fake smile on her face.

"I'm going to take a shower. It's going to be a long day." Buffy said.

Riley nodded. Buffy stood up and went to her backpack where her clothes were in. She took an outfit that Angel always liked and walked to the shower. This was going to be hard. Buffy thought when the water ran over her body. Very hard.

**Chapter 6**

In the afternoon

Willow and Tara putted the candles on the right places. The herbs were burning. It was time.

"Liam, it's time." Willow said.

Liam nodded and looked at Buffy. She had tears in her eyes. She walked to him and hugged him. He broke the hug and looked into her eyes.

"You proved me and Angel that you still love me, him … us." Liam said whispering and smiling.

"I love you. Never forget that." Buffy said whispering.

"And I love you. Always." Liam said.

He places a kiss on her forehead and walked into the circle. He stood there looking at Buffy. Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley also walked into the circle. The Scoobie gang stood around the circle. Willow started to break the spell. Buffy mouthed 'I love you' to Liam. The look in his eyes told her that he loved her too. The candles started to burn more. The flames were high.

Tears threaten to spill in Buffy's eyes. She couldn't believe that her dream was going to be over in a few seconds. The man she wanted to be with, forever, was going to turn back into a vampire.

Willow screamed the last words when the flames went sky high. The Fang gang fell to the ground. When the candles where out they started to wake up. Buffy looked at Angel with hope in her eyes. Willow didn't know if he would be turned back. Angel looked into Buffy's eyes with sad eyes. Buffy knew what this meant, he was a vampire again. Buffy tried to be strong and not break down and cry. Riley was standing near and she couldn't let him know how much this hurt her. She couldn't lose Riley, because if she did she would be alone. She knew she couldn't survive that.

The Scooby gang went to the Fang gang to look of they were alright. Buffy just stood there, not moving. Angel walked to her slowly. They didn't hear anything, they just looked into each others eyes. They were standing in front of each other now. Buffy started to sob and Angel hugged her.

After a minute Buffy was done crying. They looked into each others eyes.

"Do you remember everything?" Buffy asked.

"I do. Thank you so much." Angel said.

Buffy smiled, she was glad that he liked her idea. She was a little bit afraid that he didn't liked it at all.

"I was afraid that you were going to be angry." Buffy said.

"Why? Buffy you made love to me. Like you said; Liam and I are the same. You gave me a prefect memory that I will cherish for the rest of my life." Angel said.

"Mine too. I just wanted to give you something. I know that I said some things to you that I didn't meant." Buffy said.

She stopped and looked around. Then she looked back at him and whispered.

"I love you. I don't love Riley. He can never own my heart, because you have taken it with you to L.A." Buffy whispered.

"I love you so much Buffy. I really prayed that I was going to stay human. But now, nothing has changed. I'm still a vampire with a soul. I can't risk hurting you again. I want you to have a normal life, but I can't stand it that I don't see you anymore and that I don't know what's going on in your life." Angel said.

"I understand it know, the whole normal life thing. But I want you in my life. I hate it that I wonder sometimes if you are still alive or that you are dust. I want to talk to you when something is wrong." Buffy said.

Angel started thinking. When suddenly he got an idea.

"I have an idea. You own an computer or a laptop, right?" Angel asked.

"Yes, a laptop." Buffy said.

"Great. Cordelia showed me last week how to use it. I can send e-mails and stuff." Angel said.

Buffy started to laugh.

"Really?" Buffy asked still laughing.

"Yes, I can. We could e-mail each other everyday. We could even chat if we are online at the same time." Angel said.

"I would love that. But can we keep it a secret. That way it's much funnier and I won't have Riley annoying me, well annoying me more then usual." Buffy said.

Angel smiled. He walked to the counter and took a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote his e-mail address on it. He walked back to Buffy.

"Here. This is my e-mail address. Send me a message when you are home." Angel said.

"Thank you so much." Buffy said and hugged him.

She broke the hug and looked at the Scooby gang. They were walking to their stuff.

"I think we better should go home. Dawn has to go to school tomorrow. My mom is going to flip if she misses an other school day." Buffy said smiling.

Angel nodded.

"Well, come on guys. Let's go back home." Xander said.

Buffy went to get her bag. The Scooby gang stood together.

"Thank you so much that you helped us out." Wesley said.

"You're welcome." Giles said.

"Do you guys know who did this?" Willow asked.

"I have an idea." Angel said.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"W&H. But I wonder why." Angel said.

"You can better find that out." Buffy said.

"I will. Don't worry about that." Angel said.

"Well, we should really go. Talk to you guys soon." Buffy said.

"Okay bye!" Gunn said.

"Bye!" the Scooby's said.

"Bye!" the Fang gang said.

Buffy looked at Angel and smiled. They were going to e-mail each other. Wow!

**Chapter 7**

That night

Thank god that they were finally home. Riley wanted Buffy to stay the night in his dorm room. She told him that she was very tired. She knew exactly why Riley wanted her to sleep over. After making love with Angel, she didn't want to have sex with Riley. She just couldn't. Maybe after a few days.

Buffy was sitting on her bed in her and Willow's dorm room. Willow had put her witch stuff away.

"Is it okay if I stay at Tara's for a few hours?" Willow asked.

"Off course." Buffy answered.

"Okay, but I want to talk to you about last night when I get back." Willow said smiling.

"Sure. We are going to make it a girly night." Buffy said smiling.

Willow walked to the door and waved.

"See you later." Willow said.

"Bye bye." Buffy said.

When Willow closed the door she took her laptop and turned it on. She took the piece of paper that she got from Angel and logged herself on. She had a few e-mails, but it was all Spam.

She made a new e-mail:

To: souledone

From: chosenone

Subject: just back

My dearest Angel,

On the way back to Sunnydale I kept thinking about our wonderful night. I'm glad that almost the whole car was asleep otherwise they would have seen the tears that started to fall. I'm so glad that I did this, that we did this. We had a chance and we took it. I don't know if it's possible, but after that night I love you even more.

The thought of not seeing you everyday is unbearable. But talking to you, like this, makes it a little bit easier. Tell me, was has been going on lately in your life? I'm so happy that you have your own family now. You are so close to them. Okay, I'm a little bit jealous on Cordelia. It's not my fault. She can see you everyday, I don't.

Do you want to hear something funny? Spike has a crush on me. Okay, this wont sound funny in your ears. Don't worry, he didn't make a move or something. He is just helping me out a lot more then he used to do.

Do you know who cast that spell over you guys? Please, let me know. I'm worried.

I have to go. Willow will be back soon. We are having a girl's night. I'm glad that she knows that I love you and not Riley.

I really have to go now.

Love you.

Your girl, always.

Buffy

She clicked on send and logged off. She walked to her closet and took out her pj's.

She was laying on her bed when Willow walked in. Buffy was in deep thoughts. She didn't hear Willow come in.

"Whatcha thinking?" Willow asked.

"Oh hai, I was thinking about the most wonderful night of my life." Buffy said dreamy.

Willow lay on her bed.

"Okay, spill." Willow said.

Buffy turned to Willow and told her everything. Well almost everything, some things where private.

**At the same time in L.A.**

Angel walked into the hotel loby.

"So how did it go?" Wesley asked.

"I was right. W&H was behind this." Angel said.

"What did they want with the spell." Cordelia asked.

"They wanted to bring back Angelus." Angel answered

"Bring back Angelus?! But how, there is one way to… Did they want you to have sex with Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

"No, they wanted me to think that I was Angelus." Angel answered.

"What?" Gunn asked.

"They did a memory loss spell. They wanted me to lose my memory of Angel. This way I would think that I was Angelus." Angel said.

"They will do everything to get Angelus, don't they?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, but I put a stop on that." Angel said.

"Oh my god! What did you do." Cordelia asked.

"I teached Lilah and Lindsey a lesson." Angel said with a grin.

"What did you do to them?" Wesley asked.

"Don't worry, they will survive." Angel answered.

"Well, I you guys don't mind I'm going upstairs." Angel said.

"No it's fine. See you tomorrow." Wesley said.

"Bye." Angel said.

"Bye." Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn said.

Angel was sitting behind his desk in his room. He turned his laptop on and logged on. He saw that he had one new e-mail. It was from Buffy.

He read the e-mail with tears in his eyes. He felt the same. He send an e-mail back.

To: chosenone

From: souledone

Subject: RE: just back

My dearest love,

When I read your e-mail I got tears in my eyes. I feel the same way. It's hard, but this makes it a little bit easier.

Okay, I'm coming to Sunnydale now and stake Spike! How dare he! Let me know when he is trying something. I want to put him in his place.

Okay, I'm calmed down now.

I went to W&H and guess what, they were the ones that cast that spell. They cast the spell because they wanted me to forget I'm Angel. The idea was that I lost my memory as Angel and that I thought I was Angelus and act like Angelus. But don't worry, they wont do this anymore for a long time. I teached them a lesson. They will be fine, in about 2 weeks. I think a broke a few bones or something.

I hope that you had fun on your girls night with Willow. Oh and don't be jealous on Cordelia. She is like a sister to me. She changed a lot. She is not the old Cordelia from High School. I think that everybody changed. You changed too. You have grown into a wonderful, beautiful and strong woman. But still, you have that thing that you had when I met you. In one way you changed, but in the other you didn't. You are the same girl, woman that I fell in love with and still love.

It's getting late. I have to go now. Talk to you soon my love.

Love you.

Angel

Angel clicked on send and turned the computer off. He was very tired. He got up and went to bed.

**Chapter 8**

8 weeks later

"Good morning Buffy. How are you feeling." Willow asked.

"I'm really not feeling good. I think I have the flu." Buffy answered.

"Do you still want to go to your mom?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I still want to go. She and Dawn can take care of me." Buffy answered.

"Okay, I will come by after school with the notes and homework." Willow said.

"Oh thanks Will, you are the greatest." Buffy said sarcastically.

Willow laughed.

"I will help you pack." Willow said.

"Thanks Will." Buffy said.

**After an hour**

Buffy and Willow were almost done packing.

"So, we are done." Willow said.

"Oh no, the laptop too." Buffy said.

"Buffy? You are sick and you want your laptop with you?" Willow asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Because, I can talk to you when I want to. And if I'm bored I could go on the internet." Buffy said.

There was a knock on the door.

Buffy opened it. Joyce was standing there.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Joyce asked hugging Buffy.

"Still not feeling that good. I need to throw every time I eat something." Buffy said.

"I think that you have the stomach flue. You just need to rest and drink a lot." Joyce said.

Buffy nodded.

"Do you have all your things?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, can we go. I want to be in bed as soon as possible." Buffy said.

"Sure." Joyce said and took her laptop.

Buffy had her bag with her clothes in it.

"I will see you around three." Willow said.

"Thanks Will, bye." Buffy said and walked away.

**At night**

Buffy was laying in her old bed, in her old room. Many memories came up. Trough that window Angel always came in her room. The good old days. Buffy thought. She took her laptop and turned it on.

"You've got mail." The computer said.

"Got I love that sound." Buffy said.

She looked in her inbox. The had a couple of e-mails. One was from Riley wishing her well. The other one was from Xander, telling her that he would come by tomorrow around 16.00 to cheer her up. And she got an e-mail from Angel. She read it:

To: chosenone.

From: souledone.

Subject: hope you are feeling better.

Hi sweetie,

I hope that you are feeling much better. Do you want me to come by and help you with slaying. I'm worried about you. How long has this been going on? A week? I want you to go to the doctor. I know, I know you don't like hospitals, but I just want to make sure that you are alright.

Oh damn, I have to go. Cordy just got a vision. I will send a longer e-mail when I get back.

Take care love.

Love you, forever.

Angel

Got she hated it when this happened when Angel was writing her an e-mail. She was worried now. She wanted to know how it went. Times like these the urge to be with him was bigger then usual.

To: souledone

From: chosenone

Subject: still sick

My sweet Angel,

I don't feel better at all. Every time I try to eat something, I just throw up again. You are just like my mom. She made an appointment without me knowing about it. I have to go the doctor tomorrow at 12.00. I think it's just a stomach flu. Nothing big.

I'm laying in my old bed now. This room, it brings back so many memories. Do you remember that one night when you were waiting in my room and you had mister Gordo in your hands. You looked so cute. You don't know how much I wish you are coming trough my window.

You don't have to come to Sunnydale. Spike is handling the vampires and stuff. It's sounds busy there in L.A. I really hate it when Cordelia gets a vision while you are writing an e-mail to me. I'm worried now. Let me know how it went, okay?

Well, I'm getting tired. I'm going to try to sleep. I will send you an e-mail when I went to the doctor.

Bye.

Always your girl.

Buffy

Buffy clicked on send and shut the laptop off. She put the laptop on the ground and tried to sleep. She knew that it was going to be a long night.

Chapter 9The next day

Joyce walked into Buffy's bedroom and woke Buffy up.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah, it went okay." Buffy said.

"Dress yourself up. In about an hour we are going to the doctor." Joyce said.

Buffy nodded. Joyce walked out of the room. Buffy took her laptop and put it on. She had an e-mail, from Angel. She opened it.

To: chosenone.

From: souledone.

Subject: RE: still sick.

Dear Buffy,

I'm glad that you are going to the doctor. Please let me know when you know something.

I'm okay, by the way. Cordelia saw a girl that was going to get eaten up by a very strange demon. The demon was called a Blechan demon. I killed it and I have a few scratches. So, I am fine.

I know how it feels when you get all those memories. Every time I'm going to bed I remember our wonderful night. It keeps me sane. I know now that you love me. Before that night I thought that you loved Riley and that I was out of the picture. You don't know how glad I am that that's not true. But on the other hand. I want you to have a normal life and that won't happen if you are in love with a vampire. I just want you to be happy, you know that right?

I'm going to bed myself. It's pretty late. Let me know when you went to the doctor.

Love you.

Angel.

Buffy sighted. He was fine. She shut the laptop off and walked to the closet. She took a pair of jeans and a shirt out of it. She walked to the bathroom and freshened herself up.

When she was done she walked down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was. To her surprise Riley was there too.

"Riley." Buffy said.

"Hi sweetie." Riley said and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Your mother called me. She told me that you are going to the doctor and she asked if I wanted to come." Riley answered.

Buffy gave a look to her mother. She didn't notice this.

"Well, come on. We have to go." Joyce said.

They walked out of the door to the car.

**In the waiting room**

"Buffy Summers?" the doctor asked.

"That's me." Buffy said and stood up.

Joyce stood up too.

"Mom, I'm a big girl. I can go alone." Buffy said.

"Okay sweetie." Joyce said and Buffy walked to the doctor.

They shook hands and walked into the office.

"So Buffy, tell me what are the complaints." The doctor said.

"I can't keep my food in my stomach. When I eat something, I just throw up." Buffy said.

"I want to take some blood. Maybe you have the stomach flu or an bacteria." The doctor said.

Buffy nodded and the doctor took some blood.

"I will do some quick tests. I will be back in 30 minutes." The doctor said and walked away.

**30 minutes later**

"Well Buffy, I know the reason why you can't keep your food." The doctor said.

"And the reason is?" Buffy asked.

"You are pregnant." The doctor answered.

"What?!" Buffy said.

"You are pregnant." The doctor said.

"When?" Buffy asked in shock.

"It appears that it happened 4 weeks ago." The doctor said.

4 weeks ago. I made love to Angel 4 weeks ago. It's Angel's! Buffy thought.

"Can I use the phone?" Buffy asked.

"Yes sure." The doctor answered.

Buffy dialled that oh so familiar number.

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless. How can I help you?" Cordelia asked.

"Uh hi Cordy. Can I talk to Angel for a sec?" Buffy asked.

"He is still sleeping." Cordelia answered.

"Can you wake him up? It's urgent." Buffy said.

"Okay. Wait a sec." Cordelia said.

After a few seconds Angel picked up the phone.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I'm at the doctor office. I found out why I throw up all the time." Buffy said.

"And?" Angel asked.

"Can you be here tonight. Lets say around seven." Buffy asked.

"Uh yeah sure. But why can't you say it over the phone." Angel asked.

"Because this isn't a thing that you can say over the phone. And I want to say it while everybody is here. You can bring Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn too." Buffy said.

"Okay, we will be there around 7. Till then." Angel said.

"See you tonight. I love you." Buffy said.

"I love you too." Angel said and hang up.

Buffy placed the phone back on the hook. The doctor gave her a piece of paper.

"This is the phone number of a gynaecologist. I want you to give her a call and make an appointment." The doctor said.

"Okay, I will." Buffy said.

She stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh Buffy. Congratulations." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Buffy said and walked out of the office.

"And?" Joyce asked.

"It will go away by it self." Buffy said not lying.

"But I want to explain everything when everybody is together." Buffy said.

"Oh okay." Joyce said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Riley asked.

"I couldn't be better." Buffy said smiling.

**Chapter 10**

That night

"Why are we waiting?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, everybody is here." Xander said.

The whole Scooby gang was in the Summers living room.

"Not everybody is here. I called somebody else." Buffy said.

"Who?" Dawn asked.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I will get it." Buffy said and walked to the door.

She opened it and saw the Fang gang standing.

"Hi guys. I'm glad you could come." Buffy said.

"No big, but what is the big thing?" Gunn asked.

"Well, why don't you all come in and I will tell." Buffy said.

The Fang Gang walked into the house. Buffy gave a wink towards Angel. He smiled.

"Why is deadboy here?" Xander asked.

"Xander shut up." Buffy said.

"Yes, I want to know that too. Why is Angel here." Joyce asked.

"Because I wanted everybody here when I told this." Buffy answered.

"Told what?" Willow asked.

"You will all know that I don't feel very good for a while. I went to the doctor and he told me the reason why I throw up all the time." Buffy said.

"Buffy you told us that it will go away by itself." Riley said.

"It will. But it will probably take awhile." Buffy said.

"How long?" Giles asked.

"9 months." Buffy answered.

"That long! How come?" Cordelia asked.

"Because it's normal that you throw up….when you are pregnant." Buffy said looking at Angel when she said the word 'pregnant'.

"You are pregnant?!" Joyce asked.

"Yes I am." Buffy said smiling.

"Oh Buffy, this is great." Riley said hugging her.

"Yeah, I know. I always wanted this." Buffy said.

Angel looked at the ground. He told her in his last e-mail that he wanted her to have a normal life. And this was her chance to have that.

"You did?" Willow asked.

She was confused now. Buffy told her that she still loved Angel. What did she miss?

"Yeah, do remember that talk we had about baby's." Buffy said.

Willow started thinking. The only time Buffy was talking about having baby's was when she was with Angel. Willow looked at Buffy and saw how happy she was.

"How?" Willow asked realising that Buffy was pregnant by Angel.

Buffy looked at Willow telling with her eyes that it happened that night.

"Ow." Willow said realising it happened when Angel was human.

Willow looked at Angel and saw how sad he looked. She looked at Buffy and then at Angel. Buffy followed Willow gaze and saw Angel looking very sad.

"How far are you?" Wesley asked.

"4 weeks." Buffy answered.

"4 weeks? That can't be." Riley said.

"Why?" Joyce asked.

"Because the last 5 weeks Buffy and I didn't have sex." Riley said.

"Uh." Xander said.

"Before we went to L.A. I was a week away. The night that we went to L.A. I was just in Sunnydale for a couple of hours. And after L.A. we were very busy with school and Buffy became sick. Are you sure that it was 4 weeks?" Riley asked.

"I'm very sure." Buffy said.

Angel looked at Buffy confused.

"Then when did it happen?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh god!" Dawn said.

"What?" everybody asked.

"It happened in L.A. Yuk, you had sex with Riley in L.A." Dawn said.

"No we didn't." Riley said.

"Well, Buffy had sex in L.A.. We went to L.A. 4 weeks ago." Anja said.

"Anja, don't be stupid. With who did she have…" Xander said and then realising the answer.

Angel looked at Buffy again. Buffy nodded. A huge smile grew on Angel's face.

"Why is he smiling?" Riley asked.

Buffy walked to Angel and they hugged.

"You are going to be a daddy." Buffy said.

"What!" Joyce said.

"I knew it!" Cordelia said.

"You knew what?" Buffy asked breaking the hug.

"Angel was human for a couple off hours. I knew that you couldn't control yourself." Cordelia said.

"Buffy!" Riley said.

"Why did you do this? We are in love with each other." Riley said.

"No Riley. You love me. I don't, not like you want me to love you." Buffy said.

"Then why did you stayed with me?" Riley asked.

"I was afraid if being alone." Buffy said.

"Well, I guess you don't have worry about that anymore." Riley said angry.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Willow asked.

"She has a baby now. And by the way Buffy, I think it's pretty low to try and keep a man like that. He left you remember. He did that probably because he doesn't love you!" Riley said.

"You are wrong about that boy." Angel said angry.

"I love Buffy with all my heart. I would never hurt her." Angel said.

"Oh yeah? Buffy was sick for 2 weeks. Where were you? Huh? I didn't hear you helping her when she threw up, again." Riley said.

"He helped me! He helped me more than you did. Sure, you held my hair when I threw up. But he helped me mentally." Buffy said.

"How did he do that?!" Riley asked.

"We e-mailed." Buffy said.

"You what!" Joyce said.

"You e-mailed?" Xander asked Angel.

Angel nodded.

"Wow, didn't know that a vampire could use the internet." Xander said.

"Buffy! What is this? I thought that you were over Angel?" Joyce asked.

"Mom, I was never over Angel. I know that you never liked Angel. But mom, I love him and I'm carrying his child now. You can't push him away now. " Buffy said.

Joyce didn't say anything.

"So you can chose. Seeing your grandchild grow up or never see your grandchild, ever." Buffy said.

"Buffy." Angel started to say.

"No Angel, I have had it with people who want me to live my life like they want it." Buffy said.

Giles walked up to Buffy and hugged her.

"I'm happy for you Buffy, I really am. But have you thought about the problems?" Giles asked when he broke the hug.

"Yes I have. Spike could help out and when Angel has the time he could help too. If you want that is." Buffy said to Angel.

"Off course. I wouldn't want anything in the world." Angel said.

"See it's all settled. So mom, what is it going to be?" Buffy asked.

"Okay Buffy. I will try it. I'm not happy about this whole situation, but I will try and be nice." Joyce said.

"Thanks, that is all I am asking." Buffy said.

"Hello!!! I'm still here!" Riley screamed.

Buffy turned around and looked at Riley.

"I'm sorry Riley, but it's over. And it's not because of the baby. This was going to happen sooner or later." Buffy said.'

"Well fine!! But don't come running back to me when he has gone evil again." Riley said angry and stormed out of the house.

Buffy sighted.

"That went well." Buffy said.

"Buffy? Tara and I could look in some books for a cure for Angel's soul. Maybe we can find something to bind this soul." Willow said.

"Would you do that for me?" Angel asked.

"Off course. You are a good friend and a good person. You deserve it." Willow said.

"Thank you Will." Buffy said and hugged her.

"You are welcome. But I'm not going to make promises. I don't know for sure that there is a soul binding spell." Willow said.

"It's okay. You and Tara trying to find it is means a lot to me and Angel." Buffy said.

"What are you guys going to do? Were are you going to live?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, Buffy has to stay in Sunnydale and Angel has to be in L.A." Cordelia said.

"We are going to have two homes." Angel said.

"Two?" Anja asked.

"Yeah. The mansion here in Sunnydale and the hotel in L.A." Buffy said.

"Did you guys talked about this before?" Joyce asked.

"No, but it's the logical thing to do." Buffy said.

"So you are moving out." Dawn said.

"Yes Dawnie I am. There isn't enough room for a baby. The mansion and the hotel are big enough." Buffy said.

"Ow okay." Dawn said a little disappointed.

"But you can always visit Angel and me and the baby. You are going to be an aunt remember." Buffy said.

"Yeah, how cool is that!" Dawn said.

Everybody laughed.

"Well, if you guys don't mind I'm going to bed. I had to work really hard today." Xander said.

"Yes, we are going too." Willow said.

"I guess we are going too. You need to rest." Angel said.

"Ow okay." Buffy said disappointed.

Everybody got up and walked to door. Everybody was outside, except for Angel. He was standing in the opening of the door. He hugged Buffy.

"Is it okay if I come by tonight?" Angel asked quietly.

"Off course. I will keep my window open." Buffy answered.

He broke the hug and kissed her. She smiled. Angel went on his knees and held his hands on her stomach.

"See you soon." Angel said to his unborn child and kissed Buffy's belly.

Angel came back up.

"Bye." Angel said.

"Bye." Buffy said back and stood there till he drove away.

She closed the door and leaned against it. Dawn had a big smile on her face.

"You guys are finally back together." Dawn said.

"I know." Buffy said with a big smile on her face.

"Mom, I'm going to bed." Buffy said.

"Okay sweetie, see you tomorrow." Joyce said and Buffy walked up the stairs.

**Chapter 11**

That night

Buffy was laying on her bed waiting for Angel to come. She felt her stomach tinkling. That meant that Angel was near. She looked at the window and saw him appear.

"Hi." Buffy said.

"Hi yourself." Angel said.

Buffy moved to the right so that Angel could lay next to her. He took off his coat and his shoes. He lay beside her. Buffy curled up against him.

"Oh God, I missed this." Buffy said.

"Me too." Angel said.

Buffy started to yawn.

"You are tired." Angel said.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Buffy said.

"Go to sleep." Angel said.

"But I wanted to talk to you." Buffy said.

"I have to leave before the sun is back up. I will wake you then. We can talk then, and if we don't have enough time you can come to the mansion tomorrow. But remember you don't live for just you anymore. You have a human being inside of you." Angel said with his hand on her stomach.

"I know." Buffy said.

"So sleep. I will wake you up before I go." Angel said.

Buffy nodded and fell asleep. Angel watched her. She was so beautiful. He felt his eyes fall down. He couldn't fight the sleep anymore and fell asleep.

**Next morning**

Joyce was busy in the kitchen. She was getting to like the idea that her daughter was pregnant. They could go shop for the baby. And she was going to be a grandma. Wow!

She had the day off and she wanted to spent it with Buffy, talking about the baby. Dawn was already at school and Buffy was still at home because she was 'sick'. School, that was an other problem. Buffy had to quit school. She could take that year over next year.

Joyce went up the stairs to Buffy room. She opened the door and saw the lovers sleeping in each others arms. First she was angry, but when she looked at their faces she saw that they were happy. It was getting late. So Joyce walked to Buffy and gave a kiss on her temple. She woke up.

"Mom?" Buffy asked.

Then she panicked. Angel would wake her up when he would leave.

"Angel?" Buffy said panicked.

She looked next to her and saw him sleeping. She started to laugh.

"I guess he was tired." Buffy said.

"Uh? Why?" Joyce asked.

"He wanted to leave before sunrise. He would wake me up before he left. But he never woke up." Buffy said.

She gave Angel a kiss on his lips. He stirred.

"Hi sleepyhead." Buffy said.

Angel opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Buffy.

"Good morning." Angel said.

"It's more like good afternoon." Joyce said.

Angel said up straight.

"Miss Summers. I'm sorry for falling asleep here." Angel said.

"It's okay Angel." Joyce said.

"It is?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Yes it is. I have my day off and I wanted to talk to Buffy about the baby. But now I can talk about you Angel. I want to know what you are doing in L.A." Joyce said.

"Sure. No problem." Angel said.

"Great. I will make lunch. So when you are both ready I will see you in the kitchen." Joyce said and walked out of the room.

"Thanks mom!" Buffy screamed.

She looked at Angel and kissed him.

"We have to do this more often." Buffy said.

"We sure do." Angel said smiling and they both got ready to go downstairs.

Buffy and Angel came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Buffy I made some sandwitches for you. Angel, I don't know what you like to eat because well… you don't eat." Joyce said.

"Coffee is fine thanks." Angel said smiling.

Joyce was making coffee for Angel.

"So Angel tell me. What have you been doing in L.A.?" Joyce asked.

Angel told Joyce what happened since he moved out of Sunnydale.

"Wow. You really worked hard to help the hopeless." Joyce said.

"Yes, he is." Buffy said.

"You know Angel. I always thought that you were bad for my daughter. I just saw you as a vampire. But now, I see you like a real man. Somebody that stands up for people who need help. I will have to adjust at the idea of you two back together. But I won't stand in your way." Joyce said.

Buffy stood up and walked to her mom.

"Thanks mom. That means a lot to me, to us both." Buffy said.

"You are welcome honey." Joyce said.

"When I brought Dawn to school this morning I bought some baby books for you." Joyce said.

"Ow thank you." Buffy said.

The whole afternoon they read those books.

Chapter 12

7 months later 

Things went pretty well. Joyce liked Angel much better. Whenever Angel had the time he went to Sunnydale. And when Buffy has some time left she went to L.A. Angel and Buffy were in the mansion when it started. They were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Buffy felt pain in her stomach.

"Ouch!" Buffy said.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Angel asked worried.

"I think it's time." Buffy said.

"Time?" Angel asked with big eyes.

"The baby is coming." Buffy said.

"Oh god. Come on, let's go to the car." Angel said helping Buffy off the sofa.

Buffy and Angel walked to the car. Angel helped Buffy in to the car. Ran around to his side of the car, climbed in and drove off.

**At the hospital**

"Well miss Summers, everything is going okay." The doctor said.

"Please call me Buffy." Buffy said.

"Okay." The doctor said smiling.

Angel walked back into the room.

"Did you call everybody?" Buffy asked.

"Yes I did. They are coming." Angel said.

"Good. I don't want them to miss this." Buffy said.

**2 hours later**

The whole Sunnydale and L.A. gang was sitting in the waiting room. They were very excited. It was finally time. The baby was about to come.

Buffy was all sweaty. She was getting tired.

"Come on hun, just one more push and you will have a baby." The doctor said.

"Come on sweety, you can do it." Angel said.

He gave Buffy a kiss on her head. Buffy started to push.

"Come on, come on. Just a little bit more. Ahhh, here is your baby." The doctor said.

"And it is a baby girl." The doctor said.

She cleaned the baby and weighed her. She made sure everything was alright. She came with the baby in a towel.

"Look Buffy, here is your daughter." The doctor said.

"Oh look at her. She is so beautiful." Buffy said.

"So what is her name." The doctor asked.

Buffy looked at Angel. The never really talked about it, strangely enough.

"Katharine." Buffy answered.

"That's a beautiful name." The doctor said.

"I will be back in a sec." The doctor said and walked away.

"Katharine?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I remember you telling me once that your sister was called Katharine. I loved that name." Buffy said.

"Thank you Buffy." Angel said.

"No thank you, for giving me this, for giving us this." Buffy said and they kissed.

Angel broke the kiss and gave Katharine a kiss on her head. He stroke her hand. Katharine took one of Angel's fingers. Angel smiled. Buffy looked at Angel and saw how happy he was.

Angel felt suddenly dizzy. He walked a little away from the bed.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know." Angel answered.

Angel fell on his knees.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled.

Angel's head went back up and breathed hard. What?! Breathing? I'm breathing! Angel thought. He turned his head around to Buffy. Shock was written all over his face.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

Angel stood up and walked over to Buffy. He took her free hand and putted it on his chest. She felt a steady heartbeat.

"I am alive." Angel said.

"Oh my god." Buffy said still in shock.

She looked at his chest and then back to his face.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. I know that the Powers that be are the only one who can do this." Angel said.

"Did they do this?" Buffy asked.

"We did." A woman said.

Buffy and Angel both looked at a woman in a white dress. She glowed.

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm Lea. I have been sent by the Powers." Lea answered.

"The Powers?" Buffy asked.

"You know them right?" Lea asked.

"Yes yes, we know them. Did they made me human?" Angel asked.

Lea nodded.

"Why? I haven't saved humanity." Angel said.

"Yes, you did. A couple of times." Lea told him.

"But why now? Why didn't you made me human after that I saved humanity?" Angel asked.

"Because you still felt guilty. You still had this guilt hanging over your head. We couldn't made you human. You had to feel worthy of it." Lea answered.

"Why now?" Buffy asked.

"Because, when Angel saw his little girl he felt worthy. He didn't think about the deaths that his demon did. He just thought of the life he helped creating." Lea answered.

Buffy looked at Angel and smiled.

"You did?" Buffy asked.

"I did." Angel said smiling back.

"So Angel, you three can have a perfect life now." Lea told him.

Lea wanted to turn and walk away.

"Wait! I have a question." Angel asked.

"Sure, ask away." Lea said.

"What about my strength? Do I still have it?" Angel asked afraid.

"Yes you do. The Powers know that you will have to protect Buffy and Katharine. They let you keep your vampire strength. You will heal just as quick as Buffy does." Lea answered.

"Good. That's all I wanted to know." Angel said.

"Will you thank the Powers for me? Tell them that I'm very very grateful." Buffy said.

"I will. I have to go now. Have a wonderful life." Lea said.

"Thanks." Angel said.

Lea turned away and disappear.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and smiled. Katharine wanted some attention and cried a little.

"Aw sweety." Buffy said.

She looked at Angel.

"You wanna hold your daughter?" Buffy said.

"I would love to." Angel said.

Angel took Katharine. She yawned and took his finger. Angel smiled and then realised something.

"We are a family." He said.

"We sure are." Buffy said smiling.

Joyce wanted to know how it was going with her daughter. She looked trough the window and saw the three of them. Buffy and Angel were smiling. They were happy. She knew then that they were going to stay together forever. They were made for each other.

She walked into the room.

"How is my grandchild?" Joyce asked.

"Mom, I want you to meet Katharine, your granddaughter." Buffy said.

Angel walked to Joyce and gave Katharine to her.

"She is beautiful." Joyce said.

"I know." Buffy said smiling.

Angel walked over to Buffy and sat next to her on the bed. Buffy lay in Angel's arms. Joyce looked at the two and smiled. She noticed that Angel looked different.

"Angel, I don't know what it is, but you look like there is a weight lifted of your shoulders." Joyce said.

"Oh that's right. Mom, Angel and I have something to tell you." Buffy said.

"Oh tell me what is it?" Joyce asked.

"I'm human." Angel said.

"What?" Joyce asked in shock.

"That's what I said." Buffy said.

"The Powers that be made me human. They said that I saved humanity and redeemed myself." Angel said.

"I don't understand." Joyce said.

"Mom, we will explain it later. Right now, I'm a little tired." Buffy said.

Angel gave her a kiss on the head.

"You need some rest. We will leave you alone. I will be back later." Angel said.

"Okay." Buffy said back.

Joyce walked to the bed and gave Buffy a kiss.

"Goodnight honey. I will tell everybody outside that you are alright and that you will see them later." Joyce said.

"Thanks mom." Buffy said to Joyce.

"By sweety. I'm gonna miss you." Buffy said to Katharine and gave her a kiss.

The doctor walked in.

"Buffy, you need to rest." The doctor said.

"We were just leaving." Angel said.

The doctor took the baby from Joyce.

"If you want to see her just push on the button." The doctor said to Buffy.

"Okay, thank you." Buffy said.

They all walked out of the room.

Buffy rolled to her left side. She closed her eyes and smiled. Angel was human and they had a beautiful daughter now. Life was going to be perfect. With a smile on her face she fell a sleep.

Life was going to be great.

The End 


End file.
